Godzilla
Godzilla has appeared in a lot of movies like: gojira (2010) Godzilla (1998 not quite) Godzilla (2014) and will appear in Godzilla vs Kong (2020) Showa era Main Article: Gojira Godzilla was a Godzillasaurus that was mutated by nuclear radiation. His peace was disturbed, and he attacked Japan multiple times before finally being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. This was the original Godzilla. Soon after another Godzilla would be seen fighting Anguirus, a mutated Ankylosaurus. Godzilla arived at Osaka, but jets fired flares and he left. Unfortunately, several criminals lit a gasoline truck and strated a fire, attracting Godzilla to Osaka again. Anguirus follows him and after a long and violent battle, Anguirus is overpowered and burned to death. After Godzilla kills Kobayasha by firing at his plane, he is buried in an avalanche that had been shot by jets. A submarine ship would get caught in the iceberg holding Godzilla and it was destroyed by the monster. As helicopters circle the iceberg, Godzilla breaks out and heads to the Arctic military base and destroys it. Mr. Tako, head of Pacific Pharmaceuticals, is furious. At the same time, another monster, King Kong, was saving the humans, defeating a giant octopus known as Oodako, but falls asleep after drinking red berry juice. Godzilla arrives on the shores of Japan and despite the efforts of the Japan Self-Defense Force, they are unable to stop him. Kong woke up from his drunken state and confronts Godzilla in the valley. Kong boulders at Godzilla, who retaliates by firing his atomic breath, forcing Kong to retreat. In a fielded area outside the city, the JSDF dig a large hole laden with explosives and lure Godzilla to it. Unfortunately, Godzilla is unharmed. Next, they build a barrier of 1,000,000 volts of electricity. 300,000 volts had been used for the original, but did nothing, but since they used more electricity, Godzilla retreats to Mt. Fuji. Kong feeds on the electricity and attacks Tokyo, taking Sakurai's sister Fumiko hostage, but he is knocked out and transported to Godzilla via balloons in the hopes they will kill each other. Kong and Godzilla do battle with each other, and Godzilla knocks Kong unconscious with a powerful hit with his tail. Unfortunately for Godzilla, a storm revived Kong and made him stronger. He pummelled Godzilla and smashed him through the Atami Castle and battled each other in the Pacific Ocean, where only Kong emerges and swims away. Onlookers are unsure if Godzilla survived, but speculate it was possible. Heisei era Soon another one would rise, becoming known when he attacked a Japanese fishing vessel and leaves all but one man dead. The news is not released to the public until Godzilla destroys a Soviet submarine. The Russians are convinced the Americans are behind the attack and a diplomatic crisis ensues, almost escalating into war until the Japanese intervene and reveal Godzilla is behind the attack. They decide not to use nuclear weapons on him, and the Japan Self-Defense Force is sent to search for Godzilla. Eventually Godzilla is found attempting to feed on a nuclear power plant off the course of Japan. He attacks a facility in order to feed on the reacter, but a flock of birds distract him and he leaves quickly. It is decided by the Japanese to lure Godzilla away from Tokyo when they find out he has the same signal as birds. However the Russians have their own plan, and will fire a nuclear missile from an orbiting satellite if he returns. Godzilla arrives at Tokyo Bay, forcing mass evacuateion. Fighter jets fire at him but their missiles do nothing. Godzilla is then attacked by the army with tanks and missiles, but he subdues them. A crewmember aboard a Russian ship activates the missile before dying. Godzilla continues to Tokyo's business district, causing massive panic. Godzilla is knocked out by the Super X Cadnium shells, but the Russians have fired the missile at Japan. However, the Americans destroy the missile with one of their own. Unfortunately, the blast creates an electrical storm that wakes Godzilla up. Godzilla destroys the Super X and goes on a rampage. However, the bird call device is used to distract Godzilla and lead him to Mt. Mihara, a volcano. He falls into the volcano and several bombs are detonated, trapping him inside. External Links *Godzilla on Wikizilla Category:Monsters Category:Protagonist Monsters Category:Showa Monsters Category:Heisei Monsters Category:Millennium Monsters Category:Aquatic Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Antagonist Monsters Category:Monsters living on Monster Island Category:Godzilla